


狂野幻想（焚烧殆尽）

by Fiona0707



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 克拉克不知道它为什么发生。但重要的是它正在发生：他在发情，他不知道如何阻止，也不确定除了逃往南极洲之外还能做什么。他没料到布鲁斯会跟着他。





	狂野幻想（焚烧殆尽）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wildest dreams (burn it down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748883) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



克拉克不知道它为什么发生。也许与死亡和重生有关——如同系统重启，原本休眠的被唤醒。或者与跟其他氪星人发生往来有关，跟在氪星飞船上吸入氪星空气有关，也许这在那时就已经萌芽，只是他毫无察觉。周期——生理循环。在十八个月里他感觉一如往常，如同一根需要熔断的保险丝。

（也许和——皮肤有关。其余氪星人大部分时间都穿着制服，但佐德——克拉克曾经——

克拉克触碰过佐德的脸和下巴，当时——

克拉克碰了他，也许这在那时就开始了。

克拉克并不是真的很想思考这个问题。）

这不是瞬间发生的。即便在他有所察觉之后，症状也花了些时日逐步恶化。

最开始并没有那么奇怪，他也没太放在心上。最初主要是热意；他总是要卷起袖子，解开衣领，起身离开他在报社的办公桌，去洗手间洗把脸。热意，还有一种怪异而紧张的精力——但这种感觉并不全然陌生，之前在他身上也发生过几次，在堪萨斯漫长明亮的盛夏时光，过多阳光照耀着他，他的身体不知该如何应对。他曾体会过这种感觉，浑身滚烫、生机勃勃、精力过剩。那时候他能通过奔跑来发泄，在绵延数英里的空旷田野上以无人得见的速度疾奔而过，但他不能在大都会如法炮制。

没关系，他在夜间花比平时长的时间飞行，即使无人呼救——他飞得很高，霜花试图在他的睫毛上凝结。当体温降到 _可以_ 凝霜的时候，意味着是时候返程了，他已经搞定了。

然而耗时越来越长，结束时间从深夜转至凌晨。之后情况越来越糟。

他开始——他脑子里对人们的意淫非常不得体，但他停不下来。一开始只在他走神的时候。步行去上班途中，他放任思绪游移着，然后突然意识到他正在懒洋洋地描摹着人行横道对面站着的那个女人解开衬衫扣子的样子，一侧的胸罩带子从她肩膀上滑落，她的腿——

他清了清嗓子，把视线移开，非常仔细地辨认从此处到星球日报大楼沿线的每一个路标。

但那只是第一次，之后形势每况愈下：他买午餐时的收银员；站在街角，身边堆着一摞手提箱试图拦出租车的男人（箱子在腰的高度，完美，克拉克可以把他弯折在上面然后——），在公园长椅上看报纸的女性，克拉克可以只是——只是把手轻轻拂过她的裙子，那真的很容易——

和露易丝在一块儿的时候甚至更糟：尽管他们已经分道扬镳，但克拉克有真实的记忆可以借鉴。他尽量不去看她，花大量时间死死盯着他的办公桌，数数字，背乘法表：集中精力。

但当他被召到佩里办公室的时候，他知道集中注意力已经不够了。那是 _佩里_ ，但是在佩里对着他大喊大叫的时候，克拉克脑子里充满的是——是——佩里挥舞他手掌的方式，他的手指和指关节，他肩膀的宽度，他的办公桌—— _上帝啊_ ，克拉克在心里呐喊，他感觉自己的脸烫得要命，于是费力地默诵着记忆不全的诗歌片段，直到佩里终于打发他离开。

“你好像根本没听我说话，肯特！”佩里在他身后怒吼着，摇着脑袋啪的一声关上了办公室的门。克拉克站在走廊上，在那股没完没了的热意中脸颊通红，决定也许是时候请一天病假了。

 

 

飞船平安地返回了南极——连同存储着在“成为氪星人”上克拉克所不知道的所有信息的数据库。也许已经过时几千年了，但如果这颗星球上还有任何事物可以告诉克拉克他出了什么问题，那只有它了。

但他不需要千里迢迢赶赴南极，布鲁斯那儿有备份。

死而复生之后，克拉克并不特别想和布鲁斯韦恩搭上任何关系。他已经证明了他可以在必要时刻和哥谭的蝙蝠一起合作——拯救大都会、拯救数以百万计的生命、拯救这颗星球，诸如此类。但并不意味着他有兴趣和布鲁斯韦恩交朋友。

不过事实证明，布鲁斯韦恩是那种能平息受损的外星飞船突然被搬离大都会风波的人，布鲁斯韦恩是那种能让媒体对超人的回归保持正面报道的人——克拉克曾暗中怀疑布鲁斯韦恩是那个让克拉克肯特在复活之后重获工作的人，尽管他从来没能让布鲁斯承认这一点。

克拉克也曾偷偷疑心蝙蝠侠不会让侦查飞船数据库这样庞大的资源白白消失在冰层之下，就这点而言，在克拉克向他施加了足够的压力之后，他承认了。

“你可能会需要它”，他说，没有直视克拉克的眼睛。

“你的意思是 _你_ 可能会需要它，”克拉克说。

布鲁斯迎上了他的注视，然后冷冷地说：“克拉克，你明白人类生物学的能力和局限，如果正义联盟想在将来成为一支高效团队，我需要了解你的——”

“它也许同样会在你，比如说，想再杀掉我一次的时候派上用场。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯的目光变得冷峻起来，但他只是说，“或者在莱克斯·卢瑟发现更多四散的氪星DNA的时候，”克拉克又怎么能驳倒这一点呢？

那是几个月以前的争论了。他们现在融洽多了——克拉克过去也许对和布鲁斯做朋友不感兴趣，但无论如何，他很确定他已经设法做到了……某种程度上吧，在星期二、星期四和银行休假的日子里。

他们的关系中有一股古怪的紧绷：如今，在共渡两三次全球危机之后，克拉克对蝙蝠侠的信任不亚于对戴安娜，但对布鲁斯就有点难以定论。克拉克可以公然称布鲁斯为朋友，但他不确定布鲁斯对他是否也相同。

然而，现下的情况可能正是布鲁斯在备份数据库时考虑过的。

（好吧，没有“正是”，想必布鲁斯并不会暗自揣测克拉克有一天会突然陷入鲜艳的情色情节的幻想无法自拔。但他考虑过克拉克可能会出问题，克拉克自己都无法理解的问题，这部分。）

所以在病假这天，克拉克没有飞往南极，而是去见了布鲁斯。

 

 

如果他脑子还灵光的话，他绝不会去见他。布鲁斯——布鲁斯让克拉克非常 _挫败_ ，他惹恼克拉克，和克拉克保持联络，但什么也不 _告诉_ 克拉克，他不会丢下克拉克不管不顾，但也不让克拉克拉近他们之间的距离。克拉克想攥住他、晃动他、把他塞到某种硬物上，即使是在他没有产生莫名其妙的怪异非理性冲动的时候。

（这想法几乎和他看着布鲁斯溜进阴影里的次数一样频繁，他怀疑他是否会被允许真的—— _了解_ 布鲁斯，哪怕只是他想了解的十分之一。）

在上楼的过程中诸如此类的念头在他脑子里翻来覆去，变得越来越生动，越来越难以驱除；随后他走进布鲁斯的办公室，有那么一瞬间他觉得他 _正在_ 触摸布鲁斯——他穿过办公室，双手沿着布鲁斯的胳膊上滑，把布鲁斯向后压在桌沿上，然后——

克拉克眨眨眼睛，甩了甩脑袋，回到了门口——不，不是“回到”，他根本没动过，那些都没发生。

“克拉克？”

布鲁斯从那张锃光瓦亮的书桌后面看向克拉克，笑容和悦但双眼微眯；随后他——现在？还是几分钟前已经完成？——正在或者已经或者将要绕过书桌。他伸出双手握住了克拉克，稳定、有力、令人心安；克拉克摇晃着，晕眩着，这些毫不留情的炙热仿佛他体内的一场高烧，但布鲁斯是一只坚实可靠的船锚，知道该如何处理，否则他不会解开克拉克的皮带——

“克拉克，你没事吧？”

克拉克再次眨眼。

布鲁斯完全没动过。

“没事，”克拉克勉力回答，“我没事，”但这是谎言。一个在这些日子里他一直坚信的谎言，但和布鲁斯共处此地让他知道了这谎言是一场多么无聊的闹剧。他 _肯定_ 出了什么毛病。

（和布鲁斯一起，这难道不是总在发生吗？超人是高尚的、疏远的、摆脱了人性中那些狭隘的不友善——除了和布鲁斯置身潮湿阴暗的小巷里的时候。多么无聊的闹剧：让超人生气，让他变得和其他人一样暴力、粗心或残忍，是多么、多么轻易。

总是这样，总是这样，把克拉克的幻想剥得赤裸裸——

现在又回到裸体了，天啊。克拉克在心里自我告诫，控制住自己。）

布鲁斯抬起一边眉毛，“你确定吗？你看起来有点——脸红。”

克拉克解释，“不，这是——只是阳光太烈了。”布鲁斯会明白这对超人的意义与旁人不同。

他没有自己绕过书桌；没有用胳膊搂住布鲁斯的后背，感觉布鲁斯抓紧他的肩膀来保持平衡；没有把布鲁斯举起来推到墙上然后听他喘息——

他一样都没有做。他犯了个错误。他不能找布鲁斯要数据库，他不能在这个房间里多待一分钟——他必须去南极，在那儿他能得到答案，他不能——他不会——

在那儿他会独自一人，不会伤害到任何人。

所以他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，非常仔细清晰地说——

（ _——布鲁斯，哦，天啊，摸摸我，求你摸摸我，我想把你操穿地板——_ ）

——“我只是想告诉你我——我要离开几天。我相信联盟没有我也能照常运作，但我——我只是想过来告诉你。”

“是的，”布鲁斯说得很慢，“你已经说过了，”但克拉克没有——不能——睁眼探查他脸上的表情。

“好的，很好，”克拉克摸索着后退，撞到了文件柜的一角；他可能把它磕坏了，但他——他得离开这个房间。“那我走了，现在，我——我们之后再见。”

他内心深处因试着保持这样的状态一路下行离开布鲁斯的大楼的念头而瑟缩，但有一件事对他有利：他不只是来见布鲁斯，他是来见蝙蝠侠。几乎所有布鲁斯韦恩的办公室都通向露天阳台[1]。

“我得走了，”克拉克说，他短暂睁眼又阖上，只来得及模糊地看到前进的方向，猛地把双扇门拉开，一头扎进了天空。

（他的听力仍然运行良好；他的距离和速度无法做到听不见布鲁斯喊他名字的声音，但他仍然有足够的自制力不去回头。）

 

[1]There's a balcony opening off almost all of Bruce Wayne's offices. 这个 _opening off_ 我不太拿得准意思？我暂时按open balcony（无遮蔽露台/露天阳台）的意思翻了这句话，求指教

 

他掏出手机。很幸运，妈妈没有接电话——她一定是出门去花园了。他留下一段只提及重点的信息：他有些事要处理，很重要的事。因为他这样说，她会明白这是超人的任务；他没忘记补充讲明他留给报社的理由是参与家庭旅行，所以如果她一周左右不接听大都会区号的来电会有所助益。

接下来他确实告诉星球日报他要赴一场家庭出游，更具体地说，他告诉了露易丝。他知道她这会儿离开工位去做采访了，所以她同样不会接电话，这在当下是最好不过的。在克拉克下午得到那通训斥之后，通知她比通知佩里合适得多。他回去之后，她会取笑克拉克让她帮忙澄清缺席的理由，但她也会帮他请好假。

他确信他在电话里留下了清楚的解释，没有冲口说出任何淫言秽语。随后——

随后他飞往南极。

 

 

当下，无论他身上发生的是什么，他都几乎很感激。在其他日子，他头脑清醒的时候，他就会回过神来感到害怕。自从卢瑟把飞船弄到手，爬进船舱内部，并将其塑造成符合他心意的样子之后，他就没怎么在飞船上呆过。

（它以前不是这样的，克拉克几近确信。在他发现并使用它的时候，在它向他解释他的身份的时候，它是——明亮的，不是吗？干净，整齐交错的部件有序起落，父亲的思想掌控全局，它难道不是那样的吗？

他认为是的。但这段记忆已经被他发现卢瑟和里面那个—— _东西_ 的样子所取代。黑暗，奇异，封闭——粘稠的，攀附的，贪婪的。

也许这就是卢瑟脑子里的样子，也许这就是原因。

但卢瑟走了，父亲也不在了。克拉克负责指挥这艘飞船；而他也不确定自己是否想看现在船舱里的样子。）

正因如此，他在飞行时所能想到的——除了越来越多他尽力不去关注的色情内容——就是：他本该知道的。他在空中飞驰，速度可能会让一个正常人类窒息，而冷空气无疑会把他冻结僵硬。然而在他皮肤散发的热量下，他几乎感觉不到寒冷，某种怪异的氪星—— _情热_ 尽职尽责地让他从内到外沸腾了。

他本该知道的。他花了如此长的时间试图融入，试图像所有人一样，但从来没有成功过。有时候他很接近了，但随后他不得不用眼睛烧灼露易丝肠道的伤口；或者佐德横空出现，告诉全世界附近有个外星人；或者一具被辐射后的尸体带着狂妄的幻想开始撕裂哥谭港口，这只是另一件需要添进清单的证明：又一种方式证实，无论如何努力，克拉克将永远不会成为真正的人类。

 

 

在他因着陆而滑进冰层时，那些错综复杂的想法不再真的被摆上台面考虑了。他在冰面上滑出——凿出了一条沟，差不多有两个克拉克那么深，他勉力把冰块聚起以便爬出来，留下了一池热气腾腾的水。

（这感觉不赖。冰水包裹着他，在他把它们全然加热之前，幸福地冷却了他片刻，浸泡、浸入、浸透，接触着他的 _全身各处_ ——

天啊，克拉克得去飞船那儿。）

幸好，他不用做任何复杂的操作就打开了门，他只是把一只手贴在船舷上（忍住了用手掌划过表面，把脸颊贴在上面的冲动——），然后说“飞船——”

“欢迎。”它回应着，仿佛它真有这种感情，它为他敞开了大门。

“飞船，你能——我身上这是什么？”克拉克说，尽量不侧身斜向任何墙壁，“我怎么了？我病了吗，还是——”

“扫描马上就会完成，”飞船回答，语气近乎温柔。船上的一切都在帮他的忙：他甚至还没碰到门，它就在它面前打开了；地板也在移动——不是远离他，而是朝向他，随着他的脚步变动位置，这样他迈出的每一步都在正确的方向上。

其中一些机能应该让他开心，但他无法集中精力去记住具体是什么。他任凭自己的膝盖随心所欲地向前弯去，果然，飞船接住了他——他知道这会发生吗？这没关系吗，当他不用再行走，意味着他终于可以把手伸进裤子里？他几乎不能决定哪里更渴望他的手，他的屁股还是——

“根据从任务指挥部收到的最新数据突发包，”飞船说，“经历节律性交配周期的氪星人数急剧下降，部分原因是对法典条例的遵从有所增加。然而，你——并不符合条例。”

甚至不是个正常氪星人，克拉克模糊地想着，伴随着深缓的疼痛，这痛苦的温度和消耗了他一整天的热度完全不同。这份反差让他清醒过来，只有一分钟，刚好足够让他再次听到“ _交配周期_ ”然后感觉他的下巴字面意义上地掉了下来。“哦，天哪，”克拉克说，茫然地盯着天花板；即使如此，即使他的胃底部都快翻出来了，他还是控制不住用手裹住他自己，发出呻吟。

 

* * *

 

 

布鲁斯心中毫无疑虑：克拉克表现得很奇怪。

让自己的私人办公室远离摄像头是他犯下的错误，那本是以防布鲁斯韦恩不该有能力应付的罕有情况出现；只要布鲁斯能解决，哥谭的蝙蝠永远不会被镜头捕捉。

但很幸运，他不需要胶卷来巩固印象。即便他不甚确定，自我告诫也许他的记忆夸大了克拉克脸上的红晕、双手的颤抖——他有据可依。

他低头凝视那个凹痕，想象中几乎可以拟出克拉克臀部的形状。他一直在思索重新设计的可选项，在布鲁斯看来，加强安保永不多余，但文件柜？并不是保险柜的最佳伪装——装潢简洁的办公室中静静坐落着一只文件柜，许多人都能机敏地留意到其中的违和感。而那些不够聪明的人可能会尝试撬开它来寻找真正的文件，随后终于意识到他们在和什么打交道。

但布鲁斯对柜身所用材料毫无抱怨——八英寸优良高强度合金以及镶板研发的新变化都令人振奋。

而克拉克，完全没留心地倒退撞上了它，把柜角斜弯了将近四英寸。布鲁斯认为克拉克没有停下来道歉的事实比凹痕本身更奇怪。他一定听到了身后布鲁斯的喊声，但他也没有回头。他离开后，布鲁斯穿过房间，触碰有凹痕的金属——他有些认为自己会被彻底烧伤，但没那么糟糕。当然是高于室温的，但是，突然形变产生了比金属能释放的更多的热量。

无可回避的结论是克拉克出了问题。即便只观测到了部分症状——通红的脸颊、急促的呼吸和呆滞的眼神可以判断体温升高；尽管克拉克能照常飞行，但平衡性和精细运动功能皆有受损——布鲁斯心中的秤杆倾向于患病。

但生病应该是不可能的，不是吗？或者说，是否存在一种类氪石病毒：对人类毫无影响，却能把克拉克全盘击溃？又或者，氪星疾病？克拉克曾暴露于佐德的飞船，对外星病毒来说，接近两年的潜伏期也不是不可能，还是说——

布鲁斯慢慢想着，有可能是卢瑟。在他把自身基因融入佐德的那个舱室里，所有游离的DNA都溅落在被设计于凭空创造新有机体的水池里。

他没有恐慌。他清空了当天余下的行程，布鲁斯韦恩放假一下午只是因为他乐意，随后他回到湖边小屋。

阿尔弗雷德用一个挑眉和一次颔首向他问好，布鲁斯径直下到蝙蝠洞，开始工作。

 

 

布鲁斯手头的氪星飞船数据库并不完整——拷贝发生时飞船尚未完全正常运转，布鲁斯没有机会在克拉克不注意的情况下折返回去集齐剩下的数据，当时他一直在避免被克拉克发现。

（当然了，规避失败。在死而复生后，克拉克对布鲁斯做的每一件事都秉持着怀疑态度，布鲁斯帮他把飞船拿到手并运出大都会的坚决主张并无助益。

最糟的是他的质疑并没有错。在初期布鲁斯还不确定——不确定那 _是_ 克拉克，找不出辨别之法。如果有什么占据了他的位置、他的身体，或者他被克隆了，又或者——

布鲁斯原想着也许在数据库的加持下，他能找到确认的方法。如果真不是克拉克，那 _好的_ ，无论它是何物，数据库或许能帮布鲁斯杀死它。做出这些考虑至关重要——如果仅仅轻信表象而不经过极度细致的挑剔审慎就接受克拉克的回归，那将是愚蠢的。

因为轻松接受恰恰是布鲁斯最想做的。因此他可以断言那会是个错误。）

过滤掉他已经掌握的信息有些困难，部分条目会在中途变成乱码，关闭缺失的标签和元数据。他提供了一种算法，可以辅助排序，建立小勇并使之运行，然后——就等着看结果如何。

他比平时提早些出门夜巡。

 

 

当然，他仍然需要翻译它们。他目前运行的词典与他期待的强度尚有差距，而他最想阅读的部分也很可能正是包含他无法理解的技术术语的部分。但他必须尝试。

他花了一天时间，无视布鲁斯韦恩收件箱里的所有消息，尽可能地梳理结果。当然，他所得知的只是这是氪星水痘，克拉克一周就会康复。

就他所知，事实上，克拉克已经没事了。布鲁斯反复思索，考虑选项，权衡利弊，随后他把这些思虑都扔出窗外，打给了露易丝·莱恩。

“你办公室的人联系我说可能有个采访，”他告诉她，轻松愉快，“啊——克拉内？克利姆特？”

露易丝陷入短暂的沉默，最后开口，“我不认为克利姆特[2]是现任星球日报的员工，”语气干巴巴的，“不过我的同事肯特先生——”

“对，没错，”布鲁斯在电话里友善地说，“肯特！克莱夫？克林特？”

“克拉克，”露易丝平静地说。

“克拉克！克拉克，当然了，我怎么能忘记？他没留电话号码，我给总台打了电话，他们转接了你，他今天旷工了？”

“恐怕他现在不在办公室，这周其他时间都不在，”露易丝冷冷回答，“我会告诉他你来过电话，我相信他会尽快回话的。”

并未康复，布鲁斯边思考边和露易丝虚情假意地道别，然后挂断了电话。克拉克还能去哪里？他的行踪不易追踪，他的出行方式——但布鲁斯的确对肯特一家乘坐艾森豪威尔[3]起飞的航班设置了警报，但警报没被激活。玛莎极有可能仍在斯莫威尔。

在拨号等待的漫长时间里，他认为自己一定是错了：他拨了两次、三次、四次，然后是电话答录机的嘀嗒声——

玛莎语音留言中第一段愉悦的语句（ _嗨，这里是肯特家，真抱歉错过了你的来电——_ ）被固定电话从挂钩上取下发出的咔哒声淹没了，“对不起，对不起，”玛莎气喘吁吁地说，“布鲁斯，你好，”然后她的嘴远离了听筒，“噢，闭嘴，该死的，我接了，”伴随着拨动按钮完全关闭答录机的哔嘟声。

“时机不合适？”布鲁斯问，发现自己嘴角含笑。

“不，不，”玛莎说，“一点也不，真抱歉，布鲁斯——你今天在大都会的办公室里，是吗？以防万一，我不打算接电话，但后来我才意识到是你。”

“筛选来电地址？”

“哦，好吧，我不想暴露克拉克的身份，你知道的——”

布鲁斯向前倾身，手机略微更紧地贴在耳朵上，“哦？”

“无论他在做什么，这个‘很重要的事’，”玛莎说，“他告诉报社他要和家人一起旅行，如果有人从他的办公室打来电话，我接了——”

“是的，”布鲁斯说，“我懂那会带来麻烦。”

玛莎哼了哼，叹息，“他跟我说不要接任何大都会区号的电话，但我相信他说的不是你。实话说，他回来之后我要痛骂他一顿，就那样飞走了——你也不知道是为了什么，是不是？”

“他没和我分享细节。”

玛莎再次叹息，布鲁斯脑海中浮现出她摇着头，用手捋着头发的画面，“行吧，没关系，我只是——我担心他。他留了言，但再也没来过电话，他和你联系过吗？”

“自从他离开后就没有，”布鲁斯慢慢地说。

短暂的寂静，只有通话的静电声，玛莎叹了口气，说，“噢，布鲁斯——对不起，但——我想你能不能帮我个忙，就只是看看他？如果他告诉了你他要去哪——”

“他没有，”布鲁斯说，“但我能猜到。”

（如果是在其他日子，他可能早就动身了。超人的问题就是联盟的问题，这让它成为布鲁斯的特权。

但玛莎肯特请求帮助——）

他告诉她不用担忧，说了再见，然后拨出另一个电话——给阿尔弗雷德，“我们的行程需要稍作调整，”阿尔弗雷德接电话后他说，“我要去个地方。”

“那么是哪里呢，韦恩少爷？”阿尔弗雷德说，语气温和，稍带惆怅，大概已经在思索他需要灭多少火。

“南极，”布鲁斯回答。

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德意味深长地说。

 

[2] Gustav Klimt, 奥地利画家

[3] Wichita Dwight D. Eisenhower National Airport, 堪萨斯州最大的机场

 

布鲁斯到达湖边小屋时，他从数据库中得出的结果已经载入并可以用蝙蝠机访问了——同样还有侦察船的位置坐标。

（至少是它已知的最后位置。布鲁斯试图放置追踪器，但没有任何材质能成功附着或穿透外壳，而置于舱内的任何装置都无法发出能在外部监测到的信号。如果克拉克把它挪走了，布鲁斯只能寄希望于他对蝙蝠机雷达做出的调整能真的探测到氪星合金。）

他有飞赴南极洲的时间来强迫翻译后的数据库吐出一些他能利用的信息。

他又检查了一遍。但“患病”、“疾病”、“瘟疫”之类的关键词检索中仍没有与他对克拉克的观察相符的结果。要么这真是卢瑟在那个起源船舱里创造出的，要么他需要改变方法。

他稍作思考，清除参数，重新开始。他一直把疾病作为基准线，但那不正确，是不是？基准线是克拉克——布鲁斯亲自观察到的症状，那些才是他需要搜索的。他不能承受仅仅是因为氪星人用某些奇怪习语来描述这种特殊病症、或只是用谨慎的比喻来指代它，而错过任何可能帮助他弄清问题的信息。

他设置了两个单独的搜索，同时进行，任何同时匹配两个关键词的结果都被高亮标明：一个是“发烧（fever）”，一个是“发热（heat）”。准确搜寻“迷惑”这个提法可能对翻译的要求过高，但过了一会儿，以防万一，他加了第三个词“晕眩”，但——

（——克拉克的脸，脸颊和前额绯红；他的 _嘴唇_ ，天哪，他几乎一直在喘息，啃咬着 _唇瓣_ ，每次都变得更加红润；他的眼睛，眼皮沉重，他看着布鲁斯的眼神，固定而无助，仿佛坦塔罗斯[4]面对甜美成熟但触不可及的水果的饥渴——）

——克拉克周遭的热度在布鲁斯记忆中很突出，可能是首要病症。

 

[4] 坦塔罗斯（Tantalus），宙斯之子，因恶行在冥界遭罚，其中一条是站在果树下，但每当摘水果时水果随之升高

 

三重搜索终于结束时，蝙蝠机才刚刚驶离阿根廷海岸。氪星数据库确实面面俱到。

若是在别的日子，布鲁斯会忍不住坐下来全部通读：搜索结果包括关于遥远行星天气系统的报告、对氪星人来说都算是外星生物的怪癖、相当于半个银河系的信息。这些资料不比侦察船本身那么老旧，在船员和任务早已被忘却之后，它仍然不断接受来自外太空的零星更新。

但克拉克不太对劲。审阅过最重要的搜索结果中高亮显示的子集，布鲁斯发现了他行为异常的原因。

 

 

要付的代价并不大。如果这是某种布鲁斯无法解决的难题，情况会更加糟糕——比起束手无策，眼下的情形算不得什么，起码布鲁斯能应付。克拉克拯救了世界，并为之牺牲；性交也许是布鲁斯愿意为拯救克拉克而做的最 _不_ 令人不快的事情之一。

数据库条目在很多方面都不甚详细，甚至没有说明性交是否必要。这种——发烧（fever），布鲁斯认为，发烧这个词好于——神啊——发热（heat）？发情（rut）？哪个术语更合适？氪星人在这方面有区分吗？最后一次数据更新发生于这一尴尬的特性几乎完全从种群中被淘汰、顶多是成为隐性之后，只留下模糊的只言片语。布鲁斯不确定他所称的“最终阶段”的氪星人是否还 _存在_ “性”这个词，更不用说在不同类型的性行为之间划分界限了。

（克拉克在渴望什么？ _渴望对象需要满足_ 的要求是什么，这种扭曲的渴求是需要 _在限定时长内被实现_ 的吗？他这会儿正躺在飞船上喘息着渴求着操人——还是被操？体位有关系吗？还是说他只是需要从旁辅助，需要除他自己的手、地板或是墙面以外的东西？噢，天啊——）

它可能不致死，但也不会消失。现在布鲁斯知道了，他——做好了准备。他可以做好准备。克拉克不必做任何解释，考虑到他甚至可能失去了遣词造句的能力，这对大家都好。而无论他在做什么、想做什么，布鲁斯都能应付。

 

 

“请求进入，”布鲁斯对飞船说，这已是第三次了。

“访问——访问，”飞船再次迟疑，漫长时间后，“同意。”

“终于，”布鲁斯低吼。

“拒绝，”飞船踌躇不定，“同意——”

“飞船——”

“拒——同意，”飞船听起来几乎和布鲁斯一样挫败，随后船舱外壳裂开缝隙让布鲁斯侧身而入。

有那么一会儿，布鲁斯满脑子想的都是这儿有多暖和，即便飞船背风的一面不受寒风侵袭，此处仍然是 _南极洲_ 。

但随着他逐步深入飞船，他的脸颊和手指渐渐恢复知觉，这里——很暖和，真的很暖和。

船舱内部有些不同了。布鲁斯环顾四周：飞船表面依然覆盖着奇异的氪星金属，隐约闪烁，泛着细微铜色；但与上次布鲁斯看到船舱相比，内壁的纹理似乎有所变化。他第一次踏上飞船时，卢瑟入狱，克拉克身亡，墙壁和地板的纹案是略带——环形的，如同链甲，环环相扣，无限重复。

也许是系统默认设置，如今那些纹路大相径庭了。现在，微妙而稍弯的线条，到处曲折着融入、分割、涡旋进入彼此。像是木纹，布鲁斯突然想到，克拉克和他的x视线肯定能透视覆在肯特农场门前阶上陈旧的蓝色油漆，看到其下的木质纹理。

因为现在飞船属于克拉克了。

布鲁斯察觉到纹理的同时，意识到自己已经原地绕圈五分钟。

“飞船，”布鲁斯回头看了一眼身后的过道，又看向身前的单扇门，“附近还可能有其它门吗？”

面前的门——粼粼闪烁，略带涟漪，在飞船发出肯定的鸣响时反射出神摇目夺的波光。

布鲁斯澄明：“我还没打开看过里侧的门。”

一阵沉默。随后飞船再次鸣响，频率更缓。

“那扇门在哪？”

又一阵静默。这次持续了很久，布鲁斯腿部的重心交替了一次、两次，他准备开口再度询问——这很 _重要_ ，他要尽快找到克拉克，他不知道长期处于过度兴奋状态会对氪星人产生什么影响——

一个舱口于墙壁逐渐显现。这个入口与布鲁斯和飞船动作间的良好协同不太一样，一时间它时断时续，边缘摇摆不定。

布鲁斯再次思索，这是克拉克的飞船，他注视着天花板问，“飞船，我的访问请求是什么状态？”

“同意，”飞船回答，语气 _怪异_ ，似是叹息，随后突然失控，“拒绝，拒绝——同意。”

克拉克是指挥官。他必然对自身变化有所了解，必定能感觉到他所渴求的——东西；而他知道布鲁斯就在这里。

“指挥官希望您进入船舱，”飞船说，“但——又不想了。”它听起来很沮丧，在克拉克的反复无常中陷入迷茫。

“飞船，”布鲁斯审慎地开口，“指挥官的健康于你而言至关重要，不是吗？”

“是的。”飞船立刻赞同。

“我必须找到他，你明白吗？他不知道情况的危急性，但——”

“必须遵守指挥官的命令。”飞船的语气略带疑虑。

“他很痛苦，不是吗？身体上的。”

“是的。”飞船承认。

“我能解决，”布鲁斯告诉它，“但我需要知道他的位置，需要你带我去他那里。”

飞船沉默了十秒——十五——三十——

“好的。”飞船说，墙上新出现的那扇门瞬间就敞开了。

 

 

符合布鲁斯最好的估计，克拉克就在船舱中央。在布鲁斯开口请求之前，最后一堵墙就形成了一道门，半透明，透明，布鲁斯在这期间花半秒时间做好了心理建设：克拉克很可能无法自控，不能控制力量。可能会很疼——实际上，那会是彻心彻骨的剧痛。据布鲁斯所知，哪怕克拉克仅仅用氪星人彼此接触的力量来触碰他，都会折裂他体内的每一根骨头。但无论发生了什么，都算不上是克拉克做的。不是克拉克，不是克拉克——

但那就是克拉克。

墙壁变得空澈，随后消失。克拉克就在那儿，并且——极度赤裸。此情此境还为这而尴尬是愚蠢的，布鲁斯没有移开目光。

布鲁斯看见克拉克跪于两膝，身体部分由墙壁支撑着；墙面蜷曲伸出，如手掌般撑托着他——使他有足够空间向后仰头、高吟出声，他双肩之下的线条坚实沉稳，后腰的曲弧如雕塑般曼妙，他——

（冷静观察，保持客观，陈述事实。）

——无疑他已经经历了性高潮，多达数次。布鲁斯抽离地分析着，从他喘息的剧烈程度；腹部白浊闪亮的液滴；还有没有收紧的、在阴茎上呈扇形张开的手指（显然是暂时的）来判断，他刚刚才结束了一次。

他的阴茎——尽管所有肢体证据都展露了短时间内的满足——非常、非常硬。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克问，眯了眯眼。

布鲁斯，吞咽着，霎时间不知该如何作答。

“布鲁斯，你——”克拉克甩甩脑袋，抬起地板上空着的那只手捂住脸，布鲁斯能看到他手掌之下的震颤。要说有何不同，克拉克脸上的红晕愈发深重，喘息的粗重气流在他喉咙里沙哑作响。尽管飞船辅助支撑着他的体重，他的大腿仍在颤抖。“不，不——不，你不，你不是——”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说。无论此时驱使克拉克的意识是决定他是个入侵者，把他撞到墙上碾成碎片；还是让克拉克以他无法眼见的快速抓住他，把他拽到地上不假思索地肢解。布鲁斯为任何情况做好了准备。

但他没准备到克拉克跌跌撞撞地从舱板上爬了起来——没准备他的眼神变得奇异、柔软、深沉，他又一次念出布鲁斯的名字，听起来近乎无声。

“你不该来这里，”克拉克气息不稳地补充，但他边开口边伸出手来，当他指尖触碰到布鲁斯手腕时，他从喉底吟出低沉厚重的叹音，“ _布鲁斯_ ，噢，神啊——”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯再次说——试图再次说，但话语堵在了喉咙里。愈靠近克拉克，周遭的空气显得愈发炽热，他沿路扔开了外套、夹克、靴子、袜子；如果他继续思考，他会脱掉衬衫和长裤——

他没能继续，克拉克替他做了。纽扣在舱板上咔哒咔哒地迸溅散开，但布鲁斯几乎听不见，因为克拉克也在——克拉克的脸颊紧贴着布鲁斯的下颌角和咽喉，嘴里还在呢喃着，“布鲁斯， _布鲁斯_ ，”温柔而甜蜜。从“伴侣交配强制周期”的字样在他面前的屏幕上出现的瞬间开始，布鲁斯在航程的最后一段时间构建潜在情形并贯穿其中，考虑所有最大可能性，并做好了准备来应付头脑中蹦出的每种最糟糕的情景。

但他没准备被这样亲吻——克拉克迫切地攥着他，缓慢而深入、欲望勃发的舔开他的唇瓣；他没准备被克拉克这样触碰——笨拙而温柔，游走全身，随着衬衫被渐渐剥开，专心致志地用指尖膜拜布鲁斯露出的每一寸肌肤；他也没准备被克拉克这样凝视：朦胧而虔诚，带着悱恻缠绵的喜悦。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克贴着布鲁斯的喉咙叹息，热烫、紧密、环绕，布鲁斯膝盖一软向下跪去，但没关系。

克拉克接住了他。

 

* * *

 

 

克拉克不是孤身一人。

他应该是。他——他很确定。

他待在这儿已经好几天了，像是 _永远_ ；感觉哪怕用上他能想到的每种方式触摸自己，都全部不够。早在好几个小时之前他就放弃了寻找答案的希冀、放弃了某些秘密的完美感觉组合会使之停止的期望。在那之后他就一直抚摸着自己，一遍又一遍，无助而不止息，因为每次高潮来临，他的头脑都会清醒片刻——只有短短一分钟，但他能——他能再度 _思考_ ，思考除了他能塞进多少根手指之外的事情。

他放弃，因为他知道自己想要什么。他知道他所需要的，不在此地。

他不太记得理由了，但他知道这很重要：布鲁斯不在这里。这是真的，而且会保持真实—— _必须_ 保持真实。

（“请阐明：访问——”

“拒绝，”克拉克坚持，大腿紧绷，“ _拒绝_ ——”）

布鲁斯不在这里，而克拉克在，这是——

（—— _错的_ ，天啊，这是克拉克经历过最糟的事情。他在这里做什么？他呆在布鲁斯不在的地方做什么？

“同意，”克拉克气喘吁吁，“噢——”但不，他——他不该说那个，他必须确保布鲁斯永远不要——）

——必须维持的。[5]

这就是为什么渴求是被允许的。假使克拉克不在这里，平安无事——因为飞船不会让他离开，他命令它做了承诺——那么如此强烈的渴望会是错误的，因为在放任自己沦于欲求之时，他无法确保自己不会因此采取行动。但布鲁斯不在此地，所以希望他出现，幻想他在身边时克拉克会做出的所有举动没什么关系。

但——突如其来，难以置信——克拉克不是孤身一人了。

他试图集中思维，来理解发生了什么：他还没有好转，这儿——这儿在他好转之前不该有任何人。身体的需求丝毫未变，绝望、粗糙狂躁的能量、当然还有热意，都仍然存在，经久不散、无可回避，令人窒息。

随后他意识到来的是布鲁斯。那个不该在这儿的人。

他尝试做出解释——无论看上去何其相似，他知道布鲁斯不在这里，因为这就是为什么克拉克 _身处此地_ ，这就是为什么克拉克被允许留在这里被这份感觉淹没，这就是为什么克拉克一直心怀期盼。但他并不十分认为他能成功[6]。

（即便能，布鲁斯从不听他的。布鲁斯在这方面很固执。）

然后——

然后布鲁斯还在这里。他叫着克拉克的名字，声音听起来——奇怪、沙哑、不确定。他在门口，根本没碰克拉克，和克拉克幻想中完全不同；他甚至还穿着衣服。

那是——那个——真的是他。

什么地方出了岔子。但布鲁斯就在 _这里_ 而克拉克不记得是什么——

他穿过房间，触碰着布鲁斯——真正的触碰，真实的，不仅仅是眼中的虚像或是自欺欺人地幻想从未发生过的经历。他开口说，“布鲁斯。”这至少是第一千次了，但这感觉就像第一次。知道布鲁斯能听见他呼唤他的名字，这感觉好到让克拉克战栗。

一切都如此美好。双手贴近布鲁斯，以他想要的方式，以他一直渴望的方式——他迷糊地想着，他之前没这么做是有缘由的，但布鲁斯现在就在他面前，缩近他们之间的距离是世界上最容易的事。 _不_ 去靠近反而更难。

布鲁斯一开始很奇怪。紧绷，克拉克想。但在这里他不需要为任何事紧绷[7]——克拉克只是想亲吻他。克拉克勉力抽出半分思绪熄暗了房间的灯光；他通过与飞船间的连结抛出了含混不清的要求，周遭的环境顺从地暗淡下来。布鲁斯在阴影中更自在些。

在没有人注视或触碰着他时，他也会变得更放松，但克拉克做不到这一点。“抱歉，”他低语，“抱歉，布鲁斯，噢，”但他就是情难自抑：布鲁斯 _就在这里_ ，他的身体在克拉克的双手和嘴唇下变得越来越赤裸，而克拉克有如此多的渴望，如此多他未曾完成的想往，现在他都能实现。

“没关系，”布鲁斯说，“没关系，克拉克——”他嘶叫着，喘息着，将他的头向后仰去，噢，他的 _喉咙_ ，神啊。

无论之前是什么妨碍克拉克把布鲁斯剥光、把手放在他身体上，它都不复存在了；无论之前是什么阻止克拉克把布鲁斯拽下来，啃咬他的嘴唇，用贪婪温柔的手指划过他每一处凹陷、棱角和疤痕，它都彻底消失了。克制、谨慎、或是恐惧：它们全都焚烧殆尽，只剩热意仍存。

所以克拉克——做了他想做的。

他全都做了。

他紧紧抓住布鲁斯不放手，因为他想。飞船为他们提供了比标准舱板更光滑柔软的平面，克拉克能把布鲁斯压于其上，布鲁斯是人类，如此容易受伤——对自己如此疏忽，他一直如此，而克拉克痛恨这点。

因此他动作很慢，对布鲁斯小心翼翼，因为他想。最开始，布鲁斯谨慎地后撤，每个动作都精准熟稔的测度；但克拉克把他拽得更近，膝盖滑进他的腿缝，舔吻他在布鲁斯肩膀上找到的每一个伤疤，然后布鲁斯——

布鲁斯变了。他的眼皮变得沉重起来，脸颊涌上潮红，仿佛他能感同身受——炽热，深深的无止境的渴望。他所有的尖锐棱角都渐渐平滑，刀雕斧琢的肌肉变得几于柔顺；慢慢地，慢慢地，克拉克终于用尽亘古的时光哄诱布鲁斯做一件他不曾练习到条件反射的事情：屈服。他抚摸克拉克的后背，拱身贴近克拉克，应和着他动作，喊叫出声；他向克拉克敞开自己，就像他随后撞进克拉克怀抱里一样——毫无羞耻，毫不犹豫，直到他浑身黏腻，颤抖喘息，和克拉克一样紧抓不放[8]。

而这，这就是克拉克长久以来一直最渴望的东西。

 

[5] 原文—how it's staying. 暂时这么翻吧

[6] 原文 But he doesn't think very much of that makes it out.

[7] Braced，表示绷紧（身体），也表示准备好了（面对困难之事）

[8] 原文 holding on as hard as Clark is

 

* * *

 

 

克拉克醒来，他想到的第一件事是他没有硬着。

他如释重负地阖上眼帘。他都开始觉得从此往后再也没法用如释重负形容自身了。天啊。

但他没再硬着。他没有硬，而且他——相当干净。他有模糊的印象，飞船在某一时刻发生了形变，在地板上形成了一块面积递增的凹陷，之后凹陷先是加深，然后填满了——不完全是水，比水更浓稠些，是某种澄澈透明而热气腾腾的液状物，布鲁斯放松地叹息着浸入这片温暖，过程中甚至没有让唇瓣离开克拉克的肌肤，而克拉克沾湿了双手，将液体抹在布鲁斯肩膀上——

布鲁斯。

克拉克一跃而起离开了——床？有点像床：一个低矮的封闭空间，也许和之前类似浴缸的是同一个地方，只是现在是干燥的。身下的表面包容着他，不是舱板惯常的触感，带着柔软的斜边。这艘飞船是某种金属制成的，克拉克几乎能确定，但不知为何，一些材料被分散开来，编织联结成一张毯子般柔软温暖的网。克拉克凑得更近去细看，那是什么，十二面体？

布鲁斯会知道的。

克拉克吞咽。

飞船仍有一小部分与他的大脑连接。它现在比他之前，呃，身体不适的时候远离得多——但他是指挥官，飞船必定能感受到他心中所惑。它轻柔鸣响，随后说：“您的丈夫仍在船上。”

克拉克小心翼翼地憋笑，因为如果他没忍住他会爆笑出声。“我——我的——”

“自动的称呼礼仪符合条例，”飞船说，听上去委婉地困惑着：“尽管周期本身已逐渐变得稀有，但在氪星管辖的太空区域内，与同一个个体或同一组个体一起，从开始到结束，度过一个完整的周期，仍然被视为具有法律约束力的联结，截至最近更新为——”

“开始？布鲁斯不在这里——”随后克拉克想起布鲁斯的办公室，清了清嗓子，无助地揉着后颈，尝试着说：“再也没有氪星管辖的区域了，”

“这艘飞船便是氪星管辖的区域，指挥官。”这一句完全是冷冰冰的。

“好的，好吧。”克拉克妥协，因为他真的无力争论“遵守千年前外星法典”的实用性，“就——别在他能听见你的地方那么喊布鲁斯，行吗？”

“是，指挥官。”飞船一板一眼地回答。

克拉克双手捂脸，尽量均匀地呼吸。布鲁斯还在船上。布鲁斯来到这里然后——知道了，必然是早就知道了，要不然他在克拉克把他当一棵树一样爬了一个小时，舔遍他全身之后也该知道了——

神啊，快停下。不管布鲁斯是不是通过查阅他那个版本的数据库得出的结论，他都坚持了全程，他当然做到了。他没有用氪石打在克拉克的脸上，然后中途离开，因为他不会这么做，无论克拉克对他做了什么——只要他认为克拉克所做的是需要的，就不会。

思及此处，克拉克的心沉了下去，带着连超人都无法承受的冰冷重量。

布鲁斯为他视野之内的一切事物负责。在他认为地球需要抵御超人的时候，范围包括整颗星球。而现在克拉克作为队友，在布鲁斯为核心的团队里。理所当然布鲁斯会当做自己的责任来——来做这个，到达此地，然后任凭克拉克——

克拉克再次缓缓吸气，心不在焉地抹了一把脸，决心从最基本处着手：“飞船，我能不能，呃——你还有其它像那样的制服吗？”

 

 

飞船确实存有更多的氪星制服，或者说它能制造、甚至可以接受把现成品一分为二，其中一件胸口不附着艾尔家族的徽章。不知为何克拉克十分确信以超人的身份出现 _不会_ 有任何裨益。

穿戴完毕，他试着以最不具侵略性的方式寻找布鲁斯，随后他内疚地意识到他一直在倾听的那种低沉而规律的搏动正是布鲁斯的心跳。他这才想起布鲁斯身处何地，而他所听见的——

（万籁俱寂， _唯有_ 布鲁斯，无处不在：充盈着克拉克的双耳，他的喘息，他低沉急剧的叫喊，血液如远方的波涛在他体内涌动；尽管布鲁斯是目之所及的唯一，但仍令人眼花缭乱，每一道伤疤和沟痕，他手掌和胳膊上的肌群每一次微弱无助的收缩——他睫毛的完美弧度；他在克拉克怀中的 _感觉_ ，毫无羞耻而生气勃勃，滚烫而渴望，手指绕着克拉克的头发，说着 _用力些，来吧，我能——克拉克，嗯啊——_ ）

克拉克眨眨眼，摇了摇头。他必须找到布鲁斯，而——而布鲁斯知道他的能力能做什么。

但这感觉仍然像在作弊。

克拉克咬咬嘴唇，仔细地切断了听力，站在走廊上，试着判断出如果他没有听见任何声响，会认为布鲁斯去向了何处。

 

 

克拉克最终发现布鲁斯在一层船板之上，他置身的房间天花板澄澈透明，如同露天敞开，虽然现实中，即便是真空的太空环境也无法使其开裂。他抬头看着天花板，但并不是透过它：飞船正在向他讲解一些东西，某种先进到荒谬的氪星物理学，伴着悬浮着的金属图解，在布鲁斯每次提问时移动、调整、重组。

而他看起来——全神贯注。这样看着布鲁斯，已经开始成为克拉克在联盟中的最爱事物之一。在蝙蝠洞里，钻研着新的原理图，皱着眉头，专心致志，仿佛周遭的一切都不复存在——没有隐瞒与掩饰之事，没有瞒骗或露出假笑之人。只有布鲁斯。

但克拉克不能一直站着凝视，像个怪胎。而且一旦布鲁斯知道克拉克能看见他，他看上去就不是那样了。

因此克拉克又向前迈出一步。他经过门廊，门廊在他周围轻声鸣响。布鲁斯转过身来——露出微笑。

克拉克闭上眼睛。

在他们第一次打架——不是克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩争论城市政治，也不是蝙蝠侠变得固执扼要根本不做任何超人请求他做的事，而是只有克拉克和布鲁斯。只有克拉克和布鲁斯，在湖边小屋互相大吼大叫为了——事实上，是为了数据库，克拉克记忆犹新，为了布鲁斯保守秘密而从不先提。

不管怎样，在那次之后，布鲁斯基本上不再对克拉克展露笑容。他依然在公众面前装模作样，角色扮演，而克拉克现在知道了原因——某些特殊场合，在新闻发布会或是募捐会上，他甚至会对克拉克笑笑，但那是——那是因为克拉克知道布鲁斯在演戏，那是因为克拉克也身在局中。

但这不是局，克拉克这次也没有后台通行证。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说，语气轻松友善，克拉克不允许自己退缩。

他很幸运，布鲁斯还愿意和他说话。上帝。克拉克该如何解决当下的情况？

“感觉还好？”布鲁斯问。

“当然，”克拉克不假思索地回答，“没事了，”然后他再次睁开双眼：“你没有——我没有，呃——”

“安然无恙。”布鲁斯说，展露出另一个完美而糟糕的笑容，大概率不是出自本心。

“你确定吗，”克拉克急忙追问，因为——是否他至少没有伤到布鲁斯的身体，没有打断或是——撕裂任何——

“再好不过了，克拉克，我保证。”一方面他脸上笑容未改，但另一方面，布鲁斯从未如此轻快地说出过这些字句，“不过，我该回办公室了，”克拉克鲁莽地想，搞得像这是一场旷日持久的会议似的，布鲁斯又说，“你有什么需要我转达给联盟的吗？”

克拉克无助地注视着他。布鲁斯怎么 _做到_ 的？最后他勉强开口：“我还——需要一两天，我觉得。”

“好的。”布鲁斯说。他向飞船致谢，穿过房间，朝着——朝着门的方向走来，就这样，就是克拉克身前的那扇门。布鲁斯手的动作好像是要向前伸出，好像他要让自己 _触碰_ 克拉克，好像他的自我牺牲的还不够多——

克拉克撤开几步。他不像布鲁斯一样精于此道，他无法做到轻描淡写，但他希望这个让路的动作能让布鲁斯明白，克拉克会让他脱身。

布鲁斯看上去丝毫不受这个动作的影响。就克拉克看来，他闪闪发光的外表毫无滞损。但他确实顿住了，手掌保持着半路伸出的姿势，说：“我很高兴它起了作用。”

“是啊，”克拉克漫不经心地回应，移开了目光，等待着，直到他再不能听见布鲁斯的脚步声——哪怕他尽力尝试。

 

 

（他在跟谁开玩笑呢？他解决不了这个。

他本该意识到的，早在踏进布鲁斯办公室那一秒，早在他明白情况严重不对的那一刻。他该 _确保_ 布鲁斯永远找不到他。说到底，布鲁斯心中有多少责任感或是他打算犯什么蠢都根本无关紧要。因为克拉克原本可以阻止这一切，只要他把飞船封牢，但是——

但他内心某处想让布鲁斯到来。他内心某处允许了那扇门开启，让布鲁斯进来。

而一旦布鲁斯认定某事是需要的、必要的并且是他的责任，他将不择手段。在某种程度上，他明白这点： _我很高兴它起了作用_ 。他认为自己责无旁贷。而这一切唯一的起因就是克拉克。因为克拉克存在于世间，因为克拉克是什么人，因为克拉克——

_不符合条例_

——是怎样的存在。

这根本不该发生，但它发生了，即便是超人也无力解决。）

 

 

布鲁斯自称没事。但现在克拉克对任何事都不是十分确信，而布鲁斯的身体情况他能找到唯一且可靠的答案。

“飞船，”他说，“你有——布鲁斯登船之后的传感记录吗？”

“有。”飞船回答，随后地板上冒出了某种投影，组成出了——

他。他和布鲁斯，投影成铜灰色无声动态立体人像，恰恰好就在克拉克第一次插入的那一刻——

“停，”克拉克赶忙说，“ _停_ ，”投影消失了。

当然这艘飞船不仅仅留有记录，还能回放成真人等身三维——上帝啊。

“就检查一下记录，拜托了，”他用手捂着眼睛勉强下令：“查一下布鲁斯的生命体征是否出了问题，或者——血液，之类的。”

“是，指挥官。”飞船回答。

 

 

最后，飞船为他标记出的情况都是些小事，类似克拉克把布鲁斯的唇瓣咬得稍用力了些，或是他在布鲁斯喉咙一侧的凹陷处吮出的狰狞淤伤，一路向下蔓延到了布鲁斯锁骨。没有一件是布鲁斯会退缩，或是挣扎的——布鲁斯不会，毕竟他在奢华的派对上到处晃荡，在有x视线的人面前，假装自己没有断几根肋骨。因为他是个白痴。

布鲁斯当然会来这里，克拉克想，低头看着自己的双手。因为布鲁斯是个白痴。一个认为克拉克是他的问题——他的责任——的白痴，他完全不知道他所遭受的是因为克拉克渴望其发生。假若克拉克 _真的_ 伤了布鲁斯，局面甚至要容易些，至少他们已经有了一个起点可以商定——

商定什么？克拉克仰躺在舱板上，感到又冷又累又反胃，双手胡乱抓着头发。商定一个道歉？仿佛道歉足以弥补似的，仿佛道歉是所需的一部分——仿佛有任何方法能弥补这一切。

但他必须做些什么。 _必须_ 。

 

* * *

 

 

克拉克来得比布鲁斯预料得更早些。

不过话说回来，他早该料到的。这可是克拉克，克拉克从不回避那些令他受伤之事，更甚于此：他明显地倾向于把自己钉在它们之上。

（这是布鲁斯·韦恩用过最糟糕的双关。老天。）

布鲁斯准备好了，当然。他有足够多时间来辨明自己在何处不甚妥当：在克拉克无疑依然感到困惑、被利用——被侵犯之时，咄咄逼人的轻慢态度实在考虑不周。不清楚他还记得多少细节，但已经足够让他避开布鲁斯的手，谨慎地把自己放在接触不到的区域。

至于克拉克心中的权重分配，仍有一些不确定性。他会更愤怒于性行为本身，还是更恼火于对他个人隐私的侵犯和干涉？他是打算就此绝交、要求布鲁斯立刻退出联盟——还是坚持布鲁斯从此再也不要介入氪星内科周期？

但无论何种反应，布鲁斯的应对策略都是一样的。他会保持冷静、解释要点：他无从得知如果没有外界干预，克拉克是否能自行康复，与其为时已晚、覆水难收，不如当机立断、做出决策。如果克拉克坚持，他可以为自己的决定带来的影响致歉——但不会为做出此番决定而道歉。因此，克拉克不会带着误解离开，他会尽可能清楚的表明，如果未来克拉克命悬一线，他会重复同样的做法，一旦必需。

他对克拉克犯下的是个错误。他很清楚。“ _指挥官希望您进入船舱——又不希望了_ ”，这意味着克拉克能接受 _任何人_ 靠近，但在几于失去理智的当口，他仍然竭尽全力地阻拦着布鲁斯。

但是，为了不让克拉克再度死去，更糟糕的事情他也愿意做——对他自己，当然，甚至可能是对克拉克——独独在这一点上他不会——

（不能）

（ _不能_ ）

——妥协。

 

 

克拉克一如既往地有雅量。他没有去办公室找寻，也没有径直闯进湖边小屋，以超音速伏击布鲁斯。他飞得很慢，足以让外围的运动探测器察觉——给布鲁斯信号。他没有马上进屋，而是降落在露台尽头，在原地等待，并以快速而温和的笑容谢绝了阿尔弗雷德的邀请。

“先生，”阿尔弗雷德向蝙蝠洞楼梯走去，对通讯器低声汇报，“先生，您有访客——”

“好的，”布鲁斯站起身，终于把目光从外部镜头影像上移开，“好的，阿尔弗雷德，谢谢你。”

“先生，”阿尔弗雷德回答，显然是某种暗示：布鲁斯到达楼上的时候，他就消失了。

虽然克拉克确切地知道他去了何处。

他也能准确地定位布鲁斯在哪儿，但他足够守礼，直到布鲁斯走到露台，关上门，清了清嗓子，他才转过身来。

他看起来很好。袖子又卷了上去，但今天天气温暖——布鲁斯的也卷了上去。他的脸庞和耳廓不再有上次那种热病型的红晕，他目不转睛地注视着布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯，”他停顿、吞咽，“我——我们得谈谈。”

最好开门见山。布鲁斯说：“如果你是来要求道歉的，”克拉克猛地后退半步，脸色惨白，但此刻除了把话说完有何转圜余地呢？——“你不会得到。”

克拉克愣了愣，然后眨眨眼，眯起眼睛，皱着眉头，“布鲁斯——”

“没有其他合理的行动方案，我不能拿你的生命冒险。”

“我明白，”克拉克平静回答，低下头去：他的双手在身前拧紧了，指节苍白。

“我不确定你真的明白，”布鲁斯说着向前迈近一步——克拉克没有飞走，这一定意味着他在倾听，他愿意被说服，“哪怕——”

（——他曾经也说过同样的话，主张着采取一种完全相反的行动。但那时他没有得到所有情报，他 _没有_ 。这就是它酿下大错的原因。而现在——）

“——哪怕不可接受的结果只有百分之一的可能，也要视为百分之百。”

克拉克长久地凝视他，摇了摇头，望向湖的对岸，“我之前死过，”他说，“但现在没事了。”

仿佛布鲁斯应该指望着奇迹自动重演——仿佛他还能第二次拥有那样的幸运。他又说了一遍：“我不能冒这个险，”克拉克的目光转回他身上。

“那 _你_ 的风险呢？至少我 _死得其所_ ，布鲁斯，我为拯救大都会而死，为拯救这颗星球而死——谁权衡不出孰轻孰重？我可能会杀了你，就只是 _待在_ 那里，就因为我完全不清楚我他妈在干什么——”

布鲁斯眨眨眼，挣扎着跟上思路。这听起来很像愤怒，但事实并非如此，这是—— _内疚_ 。

意料之外，但仍可控。这确实在某种程度上符合逻辑：这可是克拉克。克拉克当然会认为无法自控的生理冲动是他必须做出弥补的过错。他习惯挑战所有常规，惯于拯救万千性命于水火——但他自己的身体是他不能打破的规则、他无法承受的风险。

克拉克总是有些过于忧虑自身了。以他的地位、他的高度、他的伟力——变得太过偏执或太过强势，压榨芸芸众生或是凌驾万众之上。他可以杀人如蝼蚁，可以强压他人俯首，可以索取任意价码，他非常清楚这一点，于是他几乎不允许自己提 _要求_ 。

（这一次他就没有。他知道自己出了问题，他必然知道：这就是为什么他最开始向报社申请休假然后飞往南极洲。如果那天他没有来办公室——布鲁斯还会发现这一切吗？还是说克拉克就那样离开了，孤零零死在——）

需要改变策略。

“但你没有杀了我，我很好，克拉克。”随后，稍加暖意——带着点布鲁斯·韦恩的影子，但也仅此而已——“那也绝不是我度过的最糟糕的一天。还比不上那次戴安娜一巴掌把我拍在垫子上。”他扯开领带，克拉克的目光不由自主地顺着看过去，解开最上方的两颗纽扣就足以把领子拨开，展露出克拉克留下的大片吻痕，“这些就是最严重的了，我发誓。”

或许策略失误。克拉克的目光黏在淤痕上，艰难地吞咽——对刀枪不入的人而言，克拉克对受伤惯性地重视，而且似乎总是不赞成布鲁斯对待伤口的方式。

这次显然也不例外。克拉克把目光拽回布鲁斯脸上，说：“但你事先并不知道，布鲁斯，你没法预判。我完全可以不打断你的骨头就——伤害你，”他再次吞咽，更加平静地补充：“我理解你必须那样做，这么说吧——我明白你认为自己必须那样做。”

这就是症结所在，布鲁斯想。无需质疑，克拉克耷拉着肩膀，提交供词，站在原地，试图缩成一团，无声许诺着接受惩罚。

他没法迈过这个砍，因为布鲁斯·韦恩对他充满说服力的微笑。该死的，他从来没有那么喜欢过布鲁斯·韦恩——哪怕在最初的时候，哪怕在他还不知道自己在和谁交谈的时候。这招行不通。但 _还有_ 什么能在克拉克身上行得通？

还有什么，除了据实已告？

布鲁斯深呼吸，“我知道我将要面对的是什么，”他小心翼翼地抬眼与克拉克对视。

“是啊，我明白，”克拉克看上去并没有减轻多少烦忧，但布鲁斯没有让他继续开口。

“如果这中间有人被占了便宜了，那只有你，克拉克。因为发热而濒临崩溃的人不是我，忍受生理冲动的人不是我。我很清楚其中的利害关系，我面临选择，并做了决定。”在仍有机会回头的情况下，很难不去犹豫停顿，不去悬崖勒马——但克拉克需要搞清楚到底谁才是罪魁祸首，只有一种方式能让他明白，那就是：

“我想要，”布鲁斯毫不迟疑地坦诚，“全部这一切。”

克拉克默默睁大了眼睛瞪着他，目光再次落在布鲁斯领口，依然敞开着——露出了淤青，“全——全部，”他磕巴地重复。

“是的。”

“可是我——”克拉克顿住了，再次望向湖面，眉头紧锁，“你想要的不可能是 _那种_ ，布鲁斯，我当时——也许你在说你不介意和我发生关系，但我当时为你疯狂，我——”

布鲁斯竭力保持面无表情，“你记得，”完美无缺，不动声色。

克拉克偷瞄了他一眼，飞速挪开目光，伸手揉着颈部，“就一部分，”他坦言，“它仍然，呃，相当模糊。但我知道我——我肯定会——我知道我会是什么样子。”他面无血色，声音低落，在原地站了一会儿，然后一步一步，走向布鲁斯，非常温柔地开口：“我知道如果给我机会，我会想和你一起做什么。”

他伸手靠近，但他——他神志清明，布鲁斯抽离地分析着：克拉克脸部和咽喉没有泛红，伸出的手也没有颤抖；体温、运动功能、所有表面指标均明显在正常区间内。

但他的手贴上布鲁斯的皮肤，将将在衬衫领口打开的地方，这感觉如出一辙：极尽虔诚，专心致志；他的手指划过布鲁斯颈侧的路径，他做出这些动作时脸上的深情——

“是的，”布鲁斯说——

_（——是的，就是这样，这就是我想要的——像这样看着我、触碰我，仿佛你——仿佛你——）_

“——是的，”克拉克的表情转向讶异、着迷和难以置信，最后布鲁斯不得不把他拽进自己怀里。

 

 

“克拉克，克拉克。”

“唔？”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯重复，尽管克拉克的手臂相当用力地揽着他的后腰，但他没有松开抓住克拉克肩膀的手。

克拉克遗憾地中断在布鲁斯脖颈上胡乱的亲吻，向下看去，“噢！噢，天啊，布鲁斯，真对不起——”他小心地下落，直到布鲁斯的双脚再次踏上露台。

“氪星特色，”布鲁斯故作轻松，依然没有松手。

克拉克停止道歉，注视着他。“氪星特色，”他缓缓同意，日出一样明亮的笑容爬上他的脸庞，“哦，还有，嘿，如果飞船叫你一些——奇怪的称呼？”

“嗯？”

“那也是氪星特色。”

 


End file.
